


stupid f*cking carrot

by hanknow (liknow)



Series: minsung carrot adventures [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bunny Kink, Carrot Dildo, Crying, Dildos, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing, absolutely meaningless, happy new year, i accidentally made jisung evil again i'm sorry i didn't mean to, no like not even if you SQUINT, please don't let me write a second part, third person, this fic is the child of exhaustion horniness and mania, why did you guys let me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/hanknow
Summary: It wasn’t too different from the rest of his collection: long, pink (why the fuck was the carrot pink?) and made of glass.But it was a carrot. And for some twisted reason, that had Minho leaking against the leather couch.or: Jisung buys a carrot-shaped dildo for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: minsung carrot adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086623
Comments: 61
Kudos: 458





	stupid f*cking carrot

**Author's Note:**

> ...hi.
> 
> if you're active on my twitter, then you may have witnessed this atrocity come to life in real time. if anyone _wasn't_ there for it, the thread that turned into this fic is [right here](https://twitter.com/hanknowz/status/1342049761080320007?s=20). however, this is the edited version, so i'd stick to reading this instead.
> 
>  **just to clarify** the toy being used is [this dildo](https://twitter.com/hanknowz/status/1344786917989130240?s=20). it's referred to as _carrot_ or _stupid fucking carrot_ multiple times but it's not ACTUALLY a carrot.

When Jisung told Minho he had a surprise for him, Minho didn’t know what to expect.

It definitely wasn’t a fucking _carrot dildo_.

 _Get it? A carrot for my bunny_ , Jisung had said, grinning at the blush on Minho’s cheeks.

The blush, which was now at least three shades darker where Minho kneeled on the couch with his face half-pressed into the cushion and his boyfriend three fingers deep in his ass.

Minho whimpered, eyes nearly fluttering shut but not quite since they were still intently fixated on the dildo. It sat innocently on the coffee table, and Minho _swore_ it was taunting him.

He moaned a little louder at the thought of that thing stuffing him up. It wasn’t too different from the rest of his collection: long, pink ( _why the fuck was the carrot pink?_ ) and made of glass.

But it was a carrot. And for some twisted reason, that had Minho leaking against the leather couch.

“Good bunny,” Jisung murmured; he tilted his fingers up just enough to make Minho cry out, his body jolting at the sensation. “Almost there.”

Minho couldn’t remember when Jisung had started calling him bunny, couldn’t remember when it had started turning him on so much. It had probably started as a joke—this carrot business had probably been a joke, as well.

None of it was a joke right now. At least not to _Minho_ , who could feel his heart pounding against the couch and stomach twisting with anticipation.

“I’m ready, Jisung,” he mumbled shyly, almost dazedly. _God, would that stupid carrot stop glaring at him already?_

“Oh, are you?” Minho could hear the smirk in Jisung’s voice, and he knew exactly what was coming; he should’ve kept his mouth shut. “You want me to fuck you with that pretty carrot, now?”

Minho whined quietly. His ears burned.

“Huh, bunny?”

He buried his face in the cushion entirely now, finally breaking eye contact with the dildo. “Yes,” he whispered into the leather, hoping that it would be enough for him to get his way but knowing that it wasn’t.

“Yes, what? Tell me, baby.”

“No.”

“ _Bunny_.”

Jisung’s fingers curled up again, and Minho’s hips grinded into the cushion against their own will. He moaned pathetically loud, body tensing in fear at the thought of cumming before that carrot even touched his ass.

And it wouldn’t touch his ass—not if he didn’t indulge Jisung.

 _Stupid_ Han Jisung. _Stupid_ carrot.

“Want it, Jisungie,” he breathed. He wiggled his hips a little, knowing Jisung would appreciate the sight of him squirming needily. “ _Please_.”

“What do you want, baby?” Jisung’s fingers hooked up again, and Minho cried into the cushion, practically drooling against the material. One of Jisung’s hands trailed up his spine and buried itself in the hair at the back of his head, suddenly tugging at it so his face was no longer hidden in the cushion, so his voice was no longer conveniently muffled.

He slowed his fingers to an excruciating pace, watching every shudder that passed over Minho’s body. “Do you want me to return it? You don’t want me to use it on you, Minho?”

Minho’s body tensed. _No_ , that was not what he wanted at all, and Jisung damn well knew that.

“ _No_ , fuck, no. Want it, want the stupid fucking carrot in me, want you to fuck me with it. Please, wanna be your bunny,” Minho rushed out, insides flaring with heat as the words left his mouth. He knew he’d be teased and humiliated later, and he did not give a flying fuck right now.

“Desperate bunny,” Jisung giggled. Alright, so he was seemingly being teased _now_.

Jisung gave in, though, always weak for Minho’s sweet begging. His fingers finally slipped out of Minho’s ass, and the elder felt his boyfriend's weight lift off the couch. His breath hitched as he watched him grab the dildo off the coffee table and move back behind him.

“Where’s the lube? Shit, how do we always manage to lose this motherfucker?”

“Fuck the lube—you just fingered me for ten years—just put the goddamn thing in,” Minho babbled, wiggling his hips again.

Silence.

“Want me to return it?”

“ _No_.” Minho was close to sobbing at this point, and the carrot _still_ hadn’t touched his ass. “Sungie, _please_ , I’m sorry. Want you.”

“Shhh.” He felt Jisung’s hand pet down his hair at the back. “I know, bun, I’ve got you. I found the lube; can you turn over for me?”

“...Huh?”

Jisung’s hands were suddenly gripping his hips and guiding him to roll on his back. Minho stared up with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, not expecting nor wanting Jisung to see how wrecked he looked just from the thought of being fucked by the stupid toy.

“There we go, good boy. Good bunny,” Jisung said sweetly, as though _he_ wasn’t the one that turned Minho over.

“Why?” Minho whined quietly. His heart raced as he watched Jisung rub lube onto the carrot, and _fuck_ —it was glaring at him _again_.

“ _Why?_ ” Jisung echoed. He gave Minho an endeared smile. “Because I wanna watch you cry while I fuck your brains out with this little carrot.”

Minho groaned; his eyes squeezed shut. Fuck Han Jisung. Fuck the carrot. _Fuck_ the fact that he was so incredibly aroused right now.

Jisung’s free hand was then nudging Minho’s thighs apart, and Minho shyly did the rest of the work, planting his feet on the couch and spreading his thighs. It was an erotic sight to behold, Minho was sure, and he did not care.

His cheeks were in flames, and he wanted the stupid thing buried inside him already.

He and Jisung had done far crazier things than fuck on a couch with a stupid dildo. What was this _stupid_ , cursed carrot doing to his brain?

He didn’t know. He just wanted it inside—

“ _Oh_...“

While Minho had been root deep in his bitter thoughts, Jisung had guided the glass dildo to his hole and pressed the tip in. Minho's jaw dropped at the intrusion.

“Aw, bunny’s a mess already, isn’t he?” Jisung cooed—he _cooed_ —and bit his lip as he drank in Minho’s expression.

“Mhm,” Minho breathed out; he was embarrassed at how needy he sounded, but _fuck_ , he just wanted to be fucked into oblivion at this point, no matter the cost.

Jisung slid the dildo in the rest of the way and maneuvered one of Minho’s thighs up to his chest with his free hand, grinning when the elder whined out, back arching slightly off the couch.

The thing had _just_ entered his body—and it hadn’t even grazed his prostate yet. Why the fuck was he such a _mess?_

“ _Jisungie_ ,” he choked out. His eyes squeezed shut, hands scratching at the leather couch cushions when Jisung began to pull out.

“Look at me, bun,” Jisung whispered, gently squeezing Minho’s thigh to grab his attention. Minho reluctantly peeled his eyes open again—he knew arguing with Jisung at this point would do him no good—and then let out a strangled cry when Jisung swiftly glided the dildo back in.

“ _Fuck_ — _Please_.”

“Bunny’s so noisy.” Jisung locked their eyes and purposely slowed his hand, sliding the toy in and out at half the speed and smiling when Minho let out a desperate whimper. “So cute.”

“Jisung, _faster_ , please.” Minho’s eyebrows drew together, lips pushing out into a pout. Jisung smiled wider.

“Not yet,” he answered simply. “I wanna watch my little bunny fall apart first.”

Minho gave a choked cry. With the slow pace Jisung was fucking him at, he could feel every inch of the cool, smooth glass pressing into him, prodding at his insides. He couldn’t imagine how it looked from Jisung’s point of view.

Part of him wanted to see it.

“What’s on your mind, bun?” Jisung murmured, releasing his grip on Minho’s thigh and gently grabbing his chin. Minho snapped out of his daze, cheeks growing even darker than before.

“Wha— _ah!_ ” Coincidentally, Jisung had decided to shove the toy back in the moment Minho had opened his mouth, angling it dangerously close to his prostate.

“What was that, baby?” Jisung nearly smirked, and Minho hated him for a second. “Come on, speak up, bunny.”

Minho shuddered. “Wanna see,” he spoke quickly, quietly, averting Jisung’s gaze.

Jisung paused—seemingly caught off guard for once (rather than the other way around).

He then grinned.

“You wanna see what you look like all stuffed up with this pretty carrot, bunny?”

Minho moaned quietly; the words sent waves of heat rolling over his body that he couldn't push back. He nodded eagerly, though he was still avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.

Jisung hummed, and he must’ve liked the idea as well, because he didn’t even ask Minho to beg before he moved to pull out the dildo.

“ _Ah_.” Minho whined under his breath, thighs squeezing shut at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“Shhh, baby. Hang on.” Jisung reached behind himself and grabbed one of the throw pillows from their couch. “Here, lift up.” Minho inhaled sharply when he realized what Jisung was doing and shyly lifted his hips so Jisung could slide the pillow right under his ass, angling him back slightly. “There you go.”

Minho bit his lip curiously. It wasn’t ideal, but with his hips levitated, he had a slight view of his ass when he parted his thighs and turned his face a little.

Jisung wordlessly spread his legs apart and grabbed the dildo again. Minho’s stomach turned over at the sight of it again, now glistening with lube. It glared at him, teased him, and _oh_ —now it was being guided back into his ass.

He tilted his head to the side and gasped at the sight of the toy disappearing. He couldn’t really see it enter his hole, especially with his cock blocking the view, but _fuck_. He could see the end of it in Jisung’s hand as he thrust it in, could watch it glisten and move as it filled him up.

Jisung’s free hand grabbed Minho’s thigh again, pushing it up to his chest. Minho cried out, high and whiny, both because he could see it enter him better and also because it was just starting to graze his prostate now.

“Fu-Fuck,” he breathed, hips twitching up.

“Look how cute you are,” Jisung teased, thrusts just as painfully slow as earlier. “You’re such a mess, Minho. Do you like seeing me stretch you open with the carrot, pretty bunny?”

Minho whined; his thighs shook.

Jisung hummed at his silence.

“I have an idea,” the younger piped up suddenly, pulling the dildo out again without warning. Minho groaned, head thrashing against the cushion.

“ _Jisungie_ ,” he whined.

“Hang on, bun.” Jisung stood from the couch for a moment and twisted around, eyes searching for something. “ _Aha_.”

He reached to grab his phone off the coffee table, and Minho’s gut erupted in flames.

“Jisung…” he breathed, eyes dilated. Was Jisung going to fucking _record_ him? With the _carrot dildo_ in his ass?

“Gonna show you how pretty you look later, okay?" Jisung mused, placing his phone down for a second to push Minho’s thighs apart.

“Oh god,” Minho breathed, throwing an arm over his face. His cock was leaking against his stomach, the stupid fucking carrot was taunting him from mere inches away, and _Jisung was going to record him_.

He may as well have blacked out right then and there.

“Shy bunny,” Jisung giggled, and Minho could hear him unlock his phone to start recording. “Spread your thighs more, baby. Show me how pretty you look.”

Minho complied with a muffled whimper, legs shaking. His hips twitched at the feeling of the glass toy pressing up against his lubed hole, but naturally, Jisung didn’t push it in.

 _Naturally_ , Jisung was being Jisung.

“Want me to fill you up with the pretty carrot, baby bunny?” he asked as if they hadn’t been over this already. He traced Minho’s rim with the cool glass tip as he waited for a response.

“Yes,” Minho whispered into his arm.

“Tell me,” Jisung urged. He began to press it in but quickly retracted it, smiling at Minho’s quiet gasp. “Come on, bun. I want you to hear how pretty you sound when you beg for me.”

Jisung was so _twisted_ , and Minho was so fucking _gone_ for him.

"...Fill me up," Minho whined, grateful his arm was covering most of the redness that had bloomed on his cheeks, but knowing Jisung, he'd be forced to stop hiding eventually.

"Show me your face, bunny."

Yep.

Minho made an embarrassed noise but moved his arm down so it was no longer covering his eyes, instead only partially draped across his mouth. Jisung beamed down at him, obviously pleased by his flustered appearance.

"Good bunny, look how worked up you are." He pushed the tip of the dildo in but stopped it there, and Minho let out a soft cry, eyes intently fixed on the phone. Jisung noticed.

"You like being recorded, baby?"

Minho bit his lip.

It was _awful_. He _loved_ it.

He slowly nodded, and Jisung smiled softly in response, finally guiding the glass carrot the rest of the way in. Minho reacted immediately; his back arched, and a quiet gasp left his lips, which only spurred Jisung on more.

"Needy bunny." His eyes were locked on his phone screen instead of Minho, and Minho's ears reddened at that observation. "You look so pretty right now; tell me what you want."

Minho squirmed around on the couch, legs spread wide, ass full, heart racing.

"Fuck me, please," he whispered, "please, wanna be stuffed with the carrot, wanna come. Stop teasing me."

Jisung gave him a delighted smile, then pulled the toy back and thrust it in hard. Minho choked on a gasp, throwing his head back in bliss, hands reaching up to tug at his own hair when Jisung sped up his movements, _finally_ fucking Minho properly with the dildo.

"Bunny's falling apart already," Jisung said to the camera, voice casual and steady as though he wasn’t fucking Minho at the speed of light with his hand. He angled it just slightly, and Minho practically _sobbed_ , hips stuttering sporadically against the toy. "Does that feel good, pretty baby?" Minho's toes curled at the praise; he fought hard to keep his eyes open. "Words, bunny."

"Feels good," Minho cried out, inhaling hard when the carrot rubbed up against his prostate. He squirmed against the couch uncontrollably; he probably looked pathetic— _and he'd be seeing it later_. "Oh— _fuck_."

"Baby bunny feels good?" Jisung's voice was starting to sound raspy; as collected as he appeared, Minho knew well enough that the younger was more than affected by him. Minho could only nod weakly against the cushion, biting his lip to stifle an embarrassingly loud whine.

Then everything stopped.

"Wha—n _o_ ," Minho cried out, pouting up at Jisung, at the camera, with tears pooling in his wide eyes. "Don't stop, please, bunny feels good, _please_."

Jisung's eyes lit up. "Good bunny." He began to move again, thrusting the dildo faster, _harder_ , angling it just perfectly—

Minho let out the loudest, _whiniest_ cry he'd ever heard leave his lips. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes squeezed shut so tightly he saw stars behind them—Jisung didn't bother telling him to keep them open, anymore. He probably looked far too gone to function, and he _was_.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Minho cried; the smooth, rounded end of the glass carrot was prodding straight against his nerves, sending shocks of heat through his body, melting every thought in his brain. " _Fuck_ , Jisungie, wanna come."

"You're such a mess," Jisung whispered, but his voice sounded more loving than teasing. "I can't wait for you to hear how noisy you are. And see how precious you look with that pretty pink carrot stretching you open."

Minho moaned loud at the words. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and he couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed about that, or about the noises, or about the camera.

He hadn't felt this good in _ages_.

What sort of sorcery was buried in that fucking carrot?

"Gonna come," he choked out, eyes flying open in attempt to win Jisung over—he felt like he'd die on the spot if the younger decided to edge him anymore.

"Hmm, already?" Jisung's lips turned up in a mischievous smile.

"Please, let bunny come," Minho whispered, the tears starting to leak down his face now. He chewed on his lower lip. “ _Please_.”

Jisung's breath hitched at the sight, or at the words.

Minho had won.

"Pretty bunny," he breathed out. "Go on, baby, make a mess for the camera." He doubled his efforts, and Minho sobbed, flushed from head to toe now. His entire body arched off the couch as Jisung nailed his prostate with the glass carrot, and he was no longer able to hold back the stream of cries rising in his throat as he fell to pieces, coming hard all over his stomach—possibly the hardest he ever had in his life.

Jisung dropped his phone onto the couch, diving down to kiss Minho hard on the mouth. "Jesus Christ," he whispered.

Minho felt like his soul had disconnected from his body. He blinked up at Jisung, vision nearly blurring, chest heaving. A shy smile tugged at his lips.

"Hi," he whispered. "Do I look pretty?"

Jisung huffed a laugh and slowly pulled out the toy, making Minho whine quietly, and placed it down on one of the cushions.

"So pretty," he dipped down and kissed Minho again on the lips, then on the cheek, then on his forehead. "My pretty bunny, you're so perfect."

"Love you," Minho breathed, eyes beginning to focus again. His eyes shifted to the phone Jisung had abandoned, and his cheeks burned as the knowledge that all of that had happened _on video_ set in fully.

Jisung caught him looking and smiled amusedly. He reached out to pinch one of Minho's cheeks. 

"We don't have to watch it if you don’t wanna. You know I just like driving you insane."

"I know," Minho replied with a pout. He lowered his voice. "I wanna watch it, though."

"Oh?" Jisung combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, grinning. "You wanna see how you looked with that pretty pink carrot stuffed inside you, bunny?"

"Shush," Minho whispered; he threw Jisung a glare and squirmed around below him.

"You're cute," Jisung mused, then picked up his phone again to finally turn off the recording. His eyes widened. " _Oh_. Baby..."

"Love you," Minho murmured again.

" _Bun_ ," Jisung mumbled, still staring at the device.

"Mm?" Minho blinked up at him curiously, still completely emerged in bliss and half out of his mind, all because of that _stupid fucking carrot_ —

"...I forgot to hit record."

**Author's Note:**

> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)
> 
> **main pseud** : [liknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow)
> 
> (nsfw) art by @[binniestiddies](https://twitter.com/binniestiddies/status/1349714310235262976?s=20)
> 
> ✎ [russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10372150/26692112#part_content)


End file.
